super_minecraft_kidfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Minecraft Kid
Super Minecraft Kid is an 11-year-old kid who joined Youtube on May 12th, 2015. He doesn't like to be made fun of, as seen in many videos. His videos relate to Minecraft and Five Nights at Freddy's , but also plays Call of Duty and occasionally Team Fortress 2 . Most of his videos are rants on other people or games, which stir up a lot of controversy. He sees his haters as people who shouldn't exist and reacts violent towards hate. His haters are Super Minecraft Kid's worst enemies, as shown in his Q/A video. The haters are the worst things that happened on this world, as they hate on smk. Some haters claim that his voice is so annoying and loud, while others hate his opinions for being biased and bad, but Super Minecraft Kid still posts videos on his account and he enjoys making them. He's widely known as the "Cringe Prince" by the haters , which shouldn't be surprising because he claims the haters are ruining his life, as seen in "fnafcringe". He easily gets annoyed and frustrated over many things, like haters and lag. He widely enjoys Minecraft, as the game is highly praised and hated for widely biased reasons. He also likes Five Nights at Freddy's , but he easily gets scared so he doesn't really show gameplay. He says that the game produced by Valve, Team Fortress 2, is bad because of it's graphics. And then you see minecraft in the corner with the most bad graphics in history of gaming. Even Mario has better graphics. Than minecrap. Animation Importance Super Minecraft Kid is obviously the animator of his beautiful animation series. However, he is also a character and the main protagonist in the videos. Super Minecraft Kid has a friendship with Steve and JWM321 and has a romantic relationship with Chica. His main rival seems to be History Teacher who allies with Balloonz Boy, BonziBUDDY, and many evil haters. Super Minecraft Kid's First appearance is in episode one (duh) and is seen arguing getting his test back from History Teacher. His grade is a F on a blank piece of paper. When Super Minecraft Kid goes to play Minecraft on his PC later, he's sucked into the game and meets with Steve, who gives him a diamond sword. Super Minecraft Kid goes back into real life and kills History Teacher shouting insults. Super Minecraft Kid and Steve find themselves in FNAF. Freddy appears, but Super Minecraft Kid takes care of him quickly with the diamond sword. He hears a noise and notices that Chica is being harassed by gay Bonnie. Super Minecraft Kid saves Chica by defeating Bonnie. Chica joins the team after. History Teacher and Balloonz boy appears in front of the group of three. They decide to take out Super Minecraft Kid and come back to life. Super Minecraft Kid murders Balloonz Boy and History Teacher reveals his romantic feelings. He destroys the diamond sword, but Chica saves Super Minecraft Kid with an incredible punch. It knocks out History Teacher, but is unclear wether or not he survived. The episode ends with Chica giving Super Minecraft Kid a butter sword. Super Minecraft Kid and his two allies need a new team member, so they decide to go to the kindergarten to rescue JWM321. Inside, they find Dora who blocks Super Minecraft Kid's way. Our sexy protagonist uses his butter sword to slice and dice Dora. They find JWM321 in the corner being harassed by Mario. Super Minecraft Kid defeats Mario and JWM321 joins the team. Super Minecraft Kid has a flashback of episode one where History Teacher tells Michael (I think that's his name) that if they die in Minecraft they'll die in the real world. Now back to the present, Super Minecraft Kid and History Teacher plan out their war. History teacher has an army of all the Minecraft and FNAF haters in the world. Super Minecraft Kid has his three allies and all of his subscribers to fight. Before the Minecraft war started, Super Minecraft Kid readied his subscribers for combat. he's also told by Steve that the butter sword could bring people back to life. The war started and Super Minecraft Kid watched in horror as JWM321 was stabbed. He quickly bleed out and died. Super Minecraft Kid used his diamond sword (why does he still have that) to kill Bonzi Buddy. The subscribers died and Super Minecraft Kid only had two team members left with JWM321 and the subscribers dead. History Teacher pulls out a gun and shoots Steve. The History Teacher pulls his aim onto Super Minecraft Kid, but Chica jumps in the way and gets shot for Michael. Super Minecraft Kid uses his rage and the butter sword to kill History Teacher. History Teacher's intestines poured out of his mouth, showing his death. Super Minecraft Kid remembers when Steve told him about the butter sword's power to bring back the dead, and he uses it on Chica. When she's revived she reveals that she has a crush on Super Minecraft Kid. The story ends like that. To sum it all up, Super minecraft kid is a complete legend. Early Life There's not much for information but there's a clue that his parents don't care about their son. As seen in "fnafcringe" and "SCOTT CAWTHON RANT" Super Minecraft Kid uses his dad's computer to show his viewers the website. His dad's computer has many viruses, and by speculation his dad is really careless when Bonzi Buddy is shown in several occasions and sexually triggered by the desktop "whores" he downloaded on his computer. In "haters react" he admits that his brother is a faggot, hinting that his brother is either a really obnoxious younger brother or an abusive older brother. Super Minecraft Kid's mother is currently unknown, but he clues in "minecraft animated episode 4!" that he hides his screaming and shouting from his parents when they sleep, hinting he makes these videos when they're both away. His mother can be speculated that she's a hard working mom that doesn't care about his son that much. SMK Currently He loves to make videos on Youtube, but he still makes rant videos over his haters. In "SCOTT CAWTHON RANT", he is shown to hate Scott's decision in donating $2000 to Zelda Universe. He has a strong hatred over Nintendo and sees their games as "baby games" which are rip offs of Minecraft . His rant in "Stop hating on FNAF!" shows he hates Nintendo Characters, all being unoriginal stereotypes. He also hates bronies shown in "MLP IS GAY MLP BRONY RANT FUCK". In his Team Fortress 2 videos, he has a strong opinion that the game is a rip-off of Call of Duty . He claims Call of Duty is the best first-person shooter game, while Team Fortress 2 is unsuperior and uninspired. Throughout the video he starts to have a strong opinion on the Medic, being his best class in the game and even got friends while playing as the Medic, however in his 2nd video he starts ranting about how dancing is horrible at war and starts to hate the game again. It's hinted that many Team Fortress 2 people like TheSpyCrab, NISLT, Uncle Dane, and TwilightVomit know the guy. In another TF2 video, when he is asked what games should someone play, Michael answers that Call of Duty, Minecraft and FNAF are the best games, but arr constantly ripped off by many others. His probably last YouTube video was "I got grounded," when he says his history teacher in real life told his parents about the video he uploaded was offensive (obviously), the parents were possibly disappointed, and grounded him for a long time. Trivia *Super Minecraft Kid is awesome. *^^^ *He likes Minecraft, DUH. *He is probably insane and is the devil's spawn. *In his FNAF gameplay, he might have wanked at Chica. *He deleted System 32... R.I.P. *His real channel is FlourtownBrown, it is unknown whenever this is his real account or his brother's account. * *Smk is currently grounded because of his history teacher watching the videos smk made, and he has privated all of his videos from the internet and is only left with one new video saying that he's grounded and won't be able to make anymore videos! Yay! :D Kidding. *Smk mentions about how a channel called "I Hate Everything" hates Minecraft and then basically rants about not to hate on Minecraft. *He mostly types in lowercase a lot, like a lot of other kids on YouTube who make videos. *Smk says how certain games are rip offs of Minecraft, Call of Duty, Halo, etc. Example: He thinks Super Smash Bros is a rip off of Call of Duty and Halo. ... he also thinks that Zelda is a rip off of Minecraft because you can explore worlds and use swords, especially when Zelda was made before Minecraft. *A rant video was made, basically ranting about Scott Cawthon and how he donated 10k to the Zelda Universe, assuming it is a fanbase livestreaming group, which makes Smk think that Scott plays Zelda. He also caused Bonzi to say to hi Category:Super Minecraft Kid Category:Youtubers Category:Male Category:Five Nights at Freddys Category:Minecraft Category:Call of Duty Category:Team Fortress 2